The Child Within
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: The Decepticons have a new weapon that can change any of them or the Autobots into younger versions of themselves. In the midst of a battle, they try out their new weapon but end up hitting the wrong target. They capture him and submit him to heavy questioning as he tries to formulate an escape. But will he succeed or will he fall underneath the control of Megatron?
1. Prologue

**The Child Within**

**Prologue: The Reveal**

**Optimus Prime's POV**

I slowly opened my optics to find a blinding light meeting me at full force. I was having trouble remembering where I was or who I was or even if I was alive. The last thing that I remember was a flash of blue light coming my way and I was too slow to step out of the way of the blast so I was hit. I then was thrown into stasis by someone flipping a switch on my back. After that I remember nothing of the events that possibly transpired around me.

I struggled to pull myself up onto my elbows as I tried to get my bearings on where I was. I craned my neck to find that I was in a dark grey room filled with vials and medical supplies.

"_Strange," _I thought to myself as I began to figure out why I was in a medical bay. It was then that I realized that from my waist down, I was strapped to the table I was laying on. With this new revelation, it sent my mind into overdrive so I began to try and break free from my bonds.

I was a captive of the Decepticons for the first time in my life.

"Don't struggle, it will make things worse," a voice entered my head. I stopped for a brief second only to find a red robot standing in front of me with a syringe in his right hand. I once again began to struggle against the bonds as he injects the serum into me. Soon I couldn't struggle anymore as I felt a tired sensation flow across my body as the effects of the serum began to take effect. I fell back onto the table that I was strapped to physically exhausted and only from moving against the shackles.

"My lord, our young friend has awakened," the person said through something that was out of my sight. I couldn't make out the voice on the other end of the line for he was speaking rather softly.

Five minutes expired before the door that stood in front of me hissed open to reveal the bot that I figured was the voice on the other end of the line.

"Well Knockout, can he communicate with us?" the bot asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Most certainly Lord Megatron," the other bot I now knew as Knockout answered.

"Well, my friend, what a predicament you got yourself into," Megatron added through a chuckle.

"What predicament have I gotten myself into this time?" I said not getting at all the amusement at my expense.

"One that I fear may take you a lifetime to reverse," the bot in front of me added.

I remained silent while I waited for him to continue.

"I wasn't intending on hitting you with this new piece of tech that Knockout so graciously made for the Decepticon cause, but I am quite amazed that you agreed to be our test subject,"

"_Beam? Test subject?" _ were all the words that ran through my head as I continued to listen to what Megatron has to say.

"This has to be my finest moment. Not only have I managed to try out a new invention, but I also have captured my arch enemy as well!" he said and after, an evil laugh emanated from with in his massive body.

"What do you mean test subject?" I finally asked. I jumped at my own voice though. It seemed younger than I was and not as deep as I remember my voice being.

"Knockout, why don't you help our guest stand up?"

"It would be my pleasure Lord Megatron," the red bot exclaimed.

I could feel the table rise to where my body was now perpendicular to the floor beneath me. The straps on my legs came smoothly off and I collapsed to the ground with a loud crash for whatever Knockout injected into me had made me very weak. I then found Knockout helping me up off of the ground. But what made fear run through my body was that I found myself a litter taller than my helper. Megatron slowly walked up to me to show that I was no longer as tall as he was, but now I was in fact a few feet shorter than I once was.

He must have seen the look of realization on my face as I began to take in all of what was going on.

"You see Optimus, you are no longer the elder bot everyone knows, but now you are nothing more than a youngling teen. That is what our new technology is!" Another evil laugh met my auditory sensors and at the same time, a mirror was revealed near me.

All I could do was stare in horror at my own reflection. I had been de-aged all at the hand of my enemy. I didn't know what to do or what to say and that scared me even more.

"Knockout, place our friend back on the table and induce stasis until he is needed further," Megatron commanded his partner in crime.

"It gives me satisfaction to do so Lord Megatron."

I tried with all my might to stop what was coming to me. I pulled myself from Knockout's grip and I began to wearily run to the nearest door, but as soon as I neared it, I felt a fist meet the back of my head.

"You are not going anywhere, young Prime," I could faintly hear Megatron's voice. I was already weak from the serum but the blow to the head took the last fight I had in me. Megatron dragged my almost limp body to the table and strapped me down, but this time he did more than from my waist down. He cuffed my arms at three different points, across my shoulders, across the chest and finally across my midsection.

"Knockout, its time!" Megatron stated in an almost eerily happy voice.

"Yes, sir," Knockout agreed with the same eerie tone to his voice. I felt a tube being attached to the middle of my chest. I could see off the corner of my eye Knockout messing with a computer that were obviously the controls to the stasis machine and finally finished what he set out to do.

I could feel my optic lids getting heavier and heavier with each blink of my eyes

"Sweet dreams Optimus," Megatron crooned as I finally closed my eyes and entered into an endless sleep.

* * *

**Here is a new story! Sorry I deleted my other story. I was just getting no where with it at all so I decided to write this one instead! I hope that you gus like it and PLEASE review to tell me what you think of the idea and the story so far! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey I am back with a new chapter! I hope you guys like the idea of this story and hope to receive some comments soon! Please review and tell me what you think! A little background info as to who the characters are and will be are all based off of the Transformers Prime TV version of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, only the story line and my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: Worrying Doesn't Solve Anything**

**Ratchets POV**

In the midst of the mountainous base the Autobots called home, everyone inside was found pacing around worrying over the loss of our leader.

"Why couldn't we save Optimus from Megatron's claws?" Arcee angrily exclaimed.

"This is not the first time we have lost Optimus to Megatron but it is the first time that he has been captured by our enemy," Bumblebee stated what everyone in the compound knew already.

"So we know that Optimus has been captured by your number one enemy you guys are making it sound so terrible," Miko, one of our human friends, said.

"It is terrible that he has been captured by Megatron," I added to Miko's comment, "Megatron has wanted to get his hands on Optimus ever since the war on Cybertron started. Who knows what Megatron has in store for him now that he has gained the upper hand."

"My father has been captured?" a younger voice questioned.

We all turn to the voice to find that Optimus's young daughter Nadakai looking at us with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes Nadakai he has been," I tried to reassure her, "But we are trying everything in our might to bring him home."

Nadakai just broke down in tears right then. All she had left was her father since her mother was killed only a few years earlier. She sat down on one of the med bay tables.

I walked over to sit down next to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"We will find him, that I promise," I said as she turned her tear filled, bright blue optics towards my own, "But worrying about Optimus won't help us find him."

Nadakai used the back of her hand to wipe of excess tears that were trickling down her face and then she tried to give me a more confident smile.

"Much better," I smiled back at her.

"Where will we even begin to search?" Jack, the eldest of the two human boys inquired of me.

"I thought we would start searching by locating Prime's signal that I always obtain before we ever leave for a battle," I said as I fiddled with the controls to the computer.

** Starscream's POV**

Being the most wanted Decepticon alive has its disadvantages, especially when I found myself aboard The Nemesis, home to my former master. I stepped aboard the ship so that I could find some energon for me to use later as I wandered earth by myself.

I was careful enough to make sure that I avoided Megatron's guards, even though it was tough. But being a former head honcho made it easier for I knew the routines of the guards better than most aboard the ship.

I tried every door I knew Megatron stored his energon deposits, hoping to find what I was looking for. As I was nearing the med bay, it occurred to me that I might need some medical supplies if I was to be injured during my travels. I hurried my feet as I heard the guards nearing my location.

I opened the med bay door and quickly shut it behind me as I desperately hoped that I was alone. Much to my relief I was for now and I started to gather the needed supplies.

"_What is that blasted noise?" _ I thought to myself as I heard a continuous beeping noise coming from somewhere inside of the room. I began to search for it and found myself at the source. It was one of the computers that had been left on and was tracking someone's vital signs. Since there was no light on besides the light coming from the screen, I began to wonder what in the world my former master was up to.

I groped around for a light switch and happened to be behind the table that since here recently lied in the middle of the room. I could barely see that the table was slightly elevated as if someone was asleep. I found the switch and turned on the lights to the room. I turned to the computer and shut off the stasis machine that I found running. I waited until I heard the machine completely shut down before I turned to see who was put under.

I almost fell over backwards when I recognized the sleeping form of the Decepticons worst enemy. Except for he didn't quite look himself. He looked younger and smaller than he normally was.

I eventually fell over from the shock that I was in. I sat for a few minutes in silence as I tried to comprehend why he laid there unconscientious. I stood up and turned to leave when I heard a groan coming from his direction.

Optimus Prime was waking up.

It took a few minutes for him to open his eyes, but when he did and he noticed me, I could see a hint of fear in his eyes and believe me that is something that Optimus never shows.

"Starscream?" He asked me in a groggy voice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Can't Believe My Eyes**

**Starscream's POV**

"Starscream?" I heard a very familiar voice question me.

"Optimus Prime? What are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly as I pulled my arms up to ready my missiles.

"I. . . . . don't know. I was. . . .brought here by Megatron while . . . . .knocked. . . .unconscious," I heard him almost say through slightly gasping breaths.

"But you look younger," I cried seeing that he did look a few years younger than his normal self.

"A product of a weapon that your former master created," he replied now sounding less groggy than he did before. I still was having a hard time contemplating how and why Optimus Prime was strapped to a table sitting in front of me.

But I didn't have long to think as I heard footsteps running outside of the chamber.

"Please! You must help me! I am no longer underneath Megatron's rule. I can't be spotted aboard this ship! You must help me escape!" I begged the enemy leader.

He seemed hesitant at first but then a look of realization came over him.

"Alright, I will agree to help you but at the first sign of betrayal, I will kill you." Optimus added.

"Yes, alright! I agree! Just please help me!"

**Optimus's POV**

Starscream had turned to leave the room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked as I was still strapped to the berth.

He turned towards me and gave me a questioning look. He then seemed to realize that I was still held captive.

"Oh right," He said through a nervous chuckle, "The restraints."

He unclipped them and let them fall to the sides of the table. I got up but only to have my legs collapse with protest.

"Here I will help you up," Starscream said as he hurried over to me and helped me stand on my feet. Once I rose to my full height though, I was not much taller than my enemy helper. I glanced towards Starscream and could see his surprise.

"Wow, Megatron has truly achieved the impossible," Starscream commented.

I just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What day is this?" I asked as I realized that I didn't know what day it was.

"Today is what the native race call Wednesday," Starscream offered as he seemed very unimpressed towards something.

"_I have been out for three days?_" I thought to myself. It was a Sunday that we were attacking the Decepticons and I had been captured.

"Why do you ask?" Starscream questioned me now becoming inquisitive of me.

"I have been out for three days since Megatron captured me and put me under stasis," I informed as I tried to wrap my around that fact. That is until I could faintly hear footsteps outside of the room coming closer. The noise stopped and then I heard someone messing with the door controls

"Starscream, turn off the light and hide behind the berth," I ordered the ex-commander of the Decepticons.

"Yes, I will do that," He replied. I detected a hint of hesitation in his voice from his obvious longing to bot be caught.

I hurried back over to the berth and laid down like I was before. I just hoped that whoever was on the other side of the door didn't notice that I wasn't strapped down any longer. I closed my optics and tried to act as if I was asleep. I slightly open my right eye as the door to the room opened to reveal two guards who were on their patrolling route. They both barely stepped through the door, glanced around the room and then left.

Once the doors were closed and I made sure that the guards were well out of sight, I fully reopened by optics.

"It's safe to come out now," I announced to Starscream.

"Whew, that was close," he let out a sigh of relief.

"That isn't even the hard part," I told him, "The hard part will be getting out of here unnoticed. "

Starscream looked worried after I explained that to him. I knew that he didn't want to be seen. I hopped down off the berth and came up alongside Starscream who had walked up almost completely to the door.

"Then if this is going to be hard, how are we going to get off of the ship? It's not like I can change my appearance to go waltzing through the ship"

I looked around the room to search for something that would aid us in our escape, and then I came across an instrument that I knew quite well.

"Starscream, you are a genius," I exclaimed as I walked over to the instrument to pick it up.

"I am? I mean I am!" Starscream stuttered as he watched me pick it up, "What is it?"

"The only way I recognized it was that Ratchet was the one who designed it. The Decepticons attacked soon after he had finished it and took it for their own," I informed the former Decepticon, "This instrument has the ability to change the look of our kind without us actually needing to turn into another alt form."

"Well, how is that supposed to help us out and what does that have to do with me being a genius?"

"Here is what we are going to do to escape."

I ran through the plan with Starscream and secretly hoped that he was on my side and wouldn't screw this up. My only hope was that he was as eager to get off this ship as I was.


End file.
